Basked in Sunlight
by Yagurt
Summary: ONESHOT. CONTEST SUBMISSION. It all flashed through Tino and Berwald quickly. The first time holding hands. The first hug. The first peck on the cheek. /Their/ first kiss. /Their/ first but not last , passionate, gentle, loving night in bed.


Translations for Berwald are at the end.

I have fixed the mistakes myself, but there still might be problems, so sorry if you spot them.

* * *

Tino wrapped his finger around Berwald's sturdy hand. They were walking along a concrete stone path, the two of them in silence. But that didn't matter, they didn't mind. Tino was happy with the calm, peaceful walk and Berwald was in comfort of Tino's soft skin.

The sky held no sun, hidden away by gray clouds. The walk held no disturbances, no sounds of cars, people screaming or the usual dilemma that comes when you step outside. The path that Tino and Berwald were walking on was empty, no other people were here, save for the fact of a lone man or woman, their hands deep in their pockets, lost in thoughts. It's always the same type of people out on this somewhat gloomy day.

But Tino and Berwald also didn't mind this. Going out on this day was as similar as to someone's feeling towards summer, it was wonderful. Tino sighed in content and the two of them made a curved turn, still walking. Where the two of them they were walking to, neither of them knew. It was only when Berwald announced this morning that he wanted to take a walk. Tino objected, but Berwald insisted.

Tino's grumpy mood of not wanting to go out in this weather changed as he felt more comfortable with it. Also, they have been walking around for quite a while, and Tino was starting to feel his feet begin to sore.

"Berwald…we should go back, I'm getting a little tired." Tino says, looking up at Berwald.

Berwald doesn't turn his head, but gives Tino a comforting squeeze from his hands. They make more turns and Berwald can hear a pout coming from Tino. Berwald turns his head to Tino, staring into his violet eyes. "Jest 'a fiew mor' minet's." Berwald says, still walking. He smiles with his eyes, though his face has stayed the same as in, forever, and Tino smiled back at him.

They made a few more turns and walk before Tino squinted his eye at something a few more miles away. As they come closer, Tino widens his eyes. Before them there was a simple playground. There was the usual, two sets of swings, two slides, monkey bars, and other things Tino has forgotten the name of.

"B-Berwald…this is…" Tino starts, looking up at Berwald in surprise.

"I kn'w." Berwald says, looking down at Tino and giving his hand a squeeze.

* * *

__Flashback__

_Young Tino was on the swings, looking gloomy. He was at the park just to have fun. He also brought his puppy, Hanatamago, with him. They were at a picnic and when Tino turned around to the picnic basket to get Hanatamago's food, she disappears! Tino tried looking for her around the park, but he couldn't go far because he was afraid of getting lost._

_ Tino didn't know what to do. He was just about to give up, convinced that Hanatamago will never return. His heart clenched in sadness and tears began to spew from his eyes._

_ "Whi' ar' ya' cr'ng?" A stranger's voice that called from behind._

_ Tino quickly wiped his eyes and turned around, the metal of the swing squeaking along the way. There stood a boy who looked _very _tall, with short blond hair, pale skin and such beautiful eyes. He looked very handsome for a young boy, though little Tino wouldn't know this until his later years. His face was rock stone, no expression on his face, not even a scrunch of his brows to show his sympathy. The stranger looked intimidating. His posture was straight and stiff, not one muscle moved and his expression was blank. Tino bit his lips and rubbed his eyes._

_ "A-A-Ah…I lost my doggy…" Tino says sadly._

_ The young boy just looked at Tino. He admired his beauty and he felt actually embarrassed in front of his presence. Since he got here at the park, he has watched the boy sitting at the swing, his arm reaching up to wipe his nose and rubs his eyes. It clenches Berwald's heart to see the angelic boy like this. He shows this to his guardian, Mathias, but he only dismisses it, says not to worry about it and it isn't Berwald's business. Not listening to him, Berwald pursues the little boy._

_ "I w'll hilp ya'." Berwald says._

_ Tino eyes widen and all signs of lost hope wash away from him. He got off the swing and rushed over to Berwald, looking up at him with buoyant, happy eyes._

_ "You will?" Tino says excitedly, making sure this stranger is not lying._

_ Berwald nodded. "Whir' hiv' ya' seen 'im?" Berwald asked, looking down into those glistening eyes._

_ He doesn't understand this feeling in his body, it's becoming…tingly. He can also feel his hair sticking up._

_ Tino looked back at the picnic set up behind him. Hanatamago wouldn't go far, she shouldn't anyway. But since she's a pup, she's terrified of the street, and wouldn't wonder too far in fear of never being found again. There's also the forest just over there, far away from the playground, but Hanatamago would never go in there, she wouldn't. It looked dark and scary._

_ "Well…by here." Tino said, pointing to his picnic. "And she might be in the bushes…" Tino suggested._

_ Berwald nodded again and took Tino's hand. He dragged him out of the swing area and on to the grassy floor. "W' sh'ld st'rt, wh't d's sh' l'k l'k'?" Berwald asked, eying the bushes._

_ "Well, she's small and fluffy…oh and white!" Tino added._

_ "'kay, ya' shuld st'rt…thee' nim's B'lw'rd 'x'nst'rn'." Berwald mumbled._

_ "Okay…and hi, I'm Tino Väinämöinen!" Tino said happily._

_ The two started small, searching the play area. But asking some of the kids around (some ran away alone from Berwald's appearance), but they have said no hints of where the little pup was. Then they started the search in the nearby bushes. No such luck, except for some scrapes from branches on little Tino (which Berwald was concerned over, but Tino stated that it was no big deal, determined to find his little pup). The sun was setting, casting an orange glow. Children were starting to leave, the loud chatter now dying off. The ginger sunbeams emitted over the horizon, making everything surrounding it tint in a warmer tone, and basking the two in sunlight._

_ Tino was on the brink of giving up. His eyes began to water, thinking over how he would loose his best friend, possibly forever. He wiped his eyes and looked at Berwald. Berwald felt the heart clenching feeling again, feeling sorry for the little boy. He was walking towards him when an angry yell was echoed from the far left. The two of them turned their heads abruptly, their eyes scanning the source of the sudden sound. From afar, they see Mathias, pushing away something white and fuzzy._

_ Tino widened his eyes and his little feet quickly rushed over. Berwald followed after him, sensing that the small, moving, fluffy thing was the dog Tino was looking for. The picnic was a mess, food everywhere, and Mathias wasn't making it any better. He pushed the dog away, cursing out loud, his brows furrowed in irritation. Hanatamago only whimpered and tried to come closer to the food again._

_ "Hanatamago!" Tino shouted excitedly, grabbing the pup and hugging her close._

_ Hanatamago lets out a surprised bark, but then turns to her owner and licked his cheek. Tino cooed to the dog and Mathias glared at it._

_ "This your dog boy?" He asked, annoyed._

_ Tino nodded. "Y-Yes…and I'm sorry what he did!" Tino said quickly, afraid by the larger man._

_ Mathias was about to say something but Berwald glared at his guardian. Mathias glared back but he then sighed. He has never seen Berwald act like this towards anyone. Berwald is a handsome young man, but he never gave the other young girls a second look. He would always keep to himself, and Mathias was starting to think he was gay._

_ Rubbing the bridge of his nose in annoyance, he sighed again. "Its okay kid, just keep your dog on a leash next time." Mathias glared._

_ Tino nodded abruptly. He petted the back of Hanatamago's head and bit his lips._

_ "We're leaving Berwald." Mathias announced, picking up the ruined food and just dumping it back into the picnic basket. He would deal with it later._

_ "A-Ah…thank you Berwald, you make me so happy!" Tino said, smiling up at him._

_ Berwald looked down at the boy. "N' pr'blim." He said._

_ This may be the first time they met, but surely, it wasn't their last._

__End of Flashback__

* * *

"Su-san…this is where we first met!" Tino said happily, reminiscing the precious memory.

Berwald only looked down at his lover. The both of them have grown over the years, and still kept in touch. They have become really close, and it was actually Tino who confessed first that he had feelings for Berwald. Berwald had kept his feelings insides, afraid of how Tino would react. They had continued this relationship for about three and a half years. Squeezing his hand again, Berwald dragged Tino out of the old park.

"B-Berwald!" Tino gasped suddenly. He wanted to enter the park, see what has changes and what hasn't.

Berwald doesn't say anything. He took Tino further down the path, taking sharp turns, breezing past the strangers in a flash. Tino stumbled a bit, but regained his composure and followed Berwald. He was confused to where he was taking him.

The fast pace has slowed down and they come upfront to an amazing sight. A beautiful, vintage fountain was laid in the center, carved angles at each corner 'pouring' out water. There were benches coming into a circular motion, obviously making no more trails. Small number of tree curved into the globular area, making small shades onto the benches. The warm colored leaves made soft falls onto the floor and on the benches.

Tino widened his eyes and gasped. He looked up at Berwald, wondering why he has taken him to such a beautiful place. Tino has never seen, heard or been to this secret place before, and questions how he could have never know of it.

Berwald gently dragged Tino toward the fountain. Tino looked into it, smiling at the small fishes in the water. His fingers grazed the water gently, admiring the clear, crystal water. Tino smiled up at Berwald and he shakes his hand dry.

"This place is beautiful." Tino said softly, taking both of Berwald's hand and kissed them gently.

Berwald then suddenly placed himself on one knee, and grasped Tino's hand tighter. Tino widened his eyes and he felt himself blush.

_This isn't what I think it is…is it?_, thought Tino.

Berwald kissed his hands and gazed up at his face. But due to his height, only standing on one knee still made him taller than Tino. He coul feel the solid cube poking him at his side.

"Ev'r sinc' I' met ya', 'it wis lov' at f'rst seight," Berwald started low.

Tino doesn't interrupt. He felt his heart beating frantically, anticipating what Berwald will do and say next.

"Ya' mak' me so…full. I' lov' ev'rayth'ng 'bout ya'. Fr'm ya' smil' to ya' pers'nal'ty." Berwald said, taking a pause.

Tino felt everything closing in, the sounds surrounding him tuning out, and all he can focus on is Berwald's words and his rapid heartbeats.

"I' nev'r feilt th's wye 'ith no 'un, 'inly ya'." Berwald said.

He released one of Tino's hands and reached into his pocket. Tino made a small gasp and he could practically hear his veins pulsating. Digging into his right pocket, Berwald found what he needed and took out a velvety, black, small cube. Tino's eyes danced between the box and Berwald, not knowing which one to focus on.

"Mi' precius Tin' V'in'muinin, mi darl'ng, mi lov', 'ill ya'…" Just as Berwald said the words, his other hands released Tino's hand and opened the small cube.

"'arry mi?" Berwald asked, opening the small cube in front of Tino. Just like Tino, his heart was beating as well.

Tino made a loud gasp and he placed a hand over his mouth. Inside the small, black cube, was a ring. The band was silver and the jewel was a small diamond. Even with no sunlight, he can see it shine brightly, and it made Tino very overwhelmed. Even though it's small, it still didn't change the fact that it was very beautiful.

It all flashed through Tino and Berwald quickly.

The first time holding hands.

The first hug.

The first peck on the cheek.

_Their _first kiss.

_Their_ first (but not last), passionate, gentle, loving night in bed.

Tino felt his lips curling into a smile and tears streamed down his face.

"-s. Y-Yes! Y-Y-Yes I-I'll marry you!" Tino choked.

Berwald felt his cheeks flush and he quickly got off of his knee and hugged Tino. Tino hugged him back, crying happy, joyful tears. Berwald took Tino's face and kissed him deeply, lips rubbing against lip, small, smacking noises and tiny sobs escaping from Tino. Through the kiss they share the warmth and their feelings.

They pulled back and Berwald carefully took the ring out of it's cushion and Tino extended his hand. Berwald pushed the ring onto Tino's small fingers and once it's fully there, Berwald took his hand and kissed his ring.

"Lov' ya'." Berwald said, cupping Tino's face.

"I love you too." Tino said happily, sharing another kiss with Berwald.

The kiss stayed long, ever sweeter than before, more loving, more caring. The two of them never want to pull away. A breezes passed through them, making their coats flutter. The smell of dying grass and leaves filled their nostrils, reminding them of the dying season of Autumn. But the past knowledge of future rain vanished and as the clouds parted, Berwald and Tino broke away from the kiss, breathless.

The two of them hugged each other. The sun rays broke through the shields of the gray fluff and basked the engaged couple with warmth. Another breeze passed through lightly and tickled the skin of the both of them, making each of them look up at each other.

The sun basked them once again, in sunlight.

No different than any other of the three and a half years they have spent loving each other.

* * *

Translations:

Mostly it's for Belward -.-

_"J'st 'a f'w m'r' m'n't's."-"Just a few more minutes."_

_"I kn'w."_-_"I know."_

___"Wh' 'r' ya' cr'ng?"_-_"Why are ya crying?"_

___"I w'll h'lp ya'."_-_"I will help ya."_

___"Wh'r' h'v' ya' se'n h'm?"_-_"Where have ya seen him?"_

___"W' sh'ld st'rt, wh't d's sh' l'k l'k'__?"_-_"We should start, what does she look like?"__  
_

___"'k'y, w' sh'ld st'rt…th' n'm's B'lw'rd 'x'nst'rn'."_-_"Okay, we should start...the names Belward Oxenstierna."_

___"N' pr'bl'm."_-_"No problem."  
_

_" 'v'r s'nc' I' m't ya', 't w's l'v' 't f'rst s'ght,"-__"Ever since I met ya, it was love at first sight."_

_"Ya' m'k' m' s'…f'll. I' l'v' 'v'r'th'ng 'b't ya'. Fr'm ya' sm'l' t' ya' p'rs'n'l't'."_-_"Ya make me so...full. I love everything about ya. From ya smile to ya personality."_

_"I' n'v'r f'lt th's w'y w'th n' 'n', 'nly ya'."_-_"I never felt this way with no one, only ya."_

_"M' pr'c's T'n' V'n'm'n'n, m' d'rl'ng, m' l'v', w'll ya'…"_-_"My precious __Tino Väinämöinen, my darling, my love, will ya..."  
_

_"M'rry m'?"_-_"Marry me?"_

_"L'v' ya'."_-_"Love ya."_

* * *

**A/N:**_  
_

well this was for a contest called Hetalia Romance Story Writing Contest! by _Fanime-Sensei Strikes Back_

The pairing was SuxFin

I am not used to the pairing and this is my first time D:_  
_


End file.
